Konoha High School AGAIN!
by Dark-Anime-Angel-Goddess
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, four bestfriends from Sunny California go back home to Japan and go to Japan's most prestigious school. What happens when they literally collide with the schools four hottest jerks? Love, or Chaos? Or maybe Both?
1. Goodbye California! Hello Japan!

Angel Here!!

This is the rewritten version of this fic!! I thought the other one was too lame since I started writing it two years ago so this will be WAY better!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and will not EVER own the characters of Naruto T-T Why you ask?! Because Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**-Konoha High School AGAIN!-**

Chapter 1: Goodbye California! Hello Japan!!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the streets of California as four young women were silently sleeping in their beds. The birds were chirping, the busy cars in the streets were still as rowdy as ever and it was silent in the pleasant home until there was a humongous scream.

"SAKURA! HINATA! TENTEN!! WE'RE LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT!!" A platinum blonde girl with blue eyes screamed as she called her three best friends who immediately popped out of bed and ran into the shower.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS INO?!" A brunette girl by the name of Tenten yelled while in the shower.

"YES NOW HURRY UP!! I'LL PACK ALL OF YOUR BAGS AND PUT THEM IN THE CAR!! NOW HURRY UP YOU THREE!!"

"SHUT-UP YOU PIG!! I'm washing my hair as fast as I can!!" A girl with rosette hair by the name of Haruno, Sakura yelled as she was rinsing her locks.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PIG, FOREHEAD GIRL!!" Ino yelled as she ran down the stairs with four humongous suitcases in toll.

"I-Ino-chan!! Wait for m-me! I'm coming down!" A midnight blue haired girl with silver, pearl like eyes by the name of Hyuuga, Hinata ran down the stairs to Ino.

"Hinata-chan! Your so fast! That was only... 2 minutes!" Ino exclaimed while looking at the clock.

"I guess I'm j-just fast" Hinata smiled while helping Ino with the suitcases into their onyx blue convertable. Right after, Tenten and Sakura ran outside as Ino locked the door to their beloved house in which they were leaving in the hands of their close friend while they were gone in Japan for a few years. They trusted their friend with all their might so they had nothing to worry about but they couldn't help but feel sad to be leaving 6 years of their memorable lives in California.

"Can you guys believe that we've been here since we were 1o? I'm gonna miss it here!!" Sakura cried while hugging her three bestfriends in the entire world.

"Yeah I know... but we better go. We have a flight to catch" Tenten said sadly before getting into the passenger seat as Sakura got into the driver's seat with Hinata and Ino in the back.

The ride to the airport was pretty quiet, just them and the soft music playing. As they reached a red light, they saw a car full of guys pull up next to them.

"Hey good-looking, wanna get some?" Some guy in the other car smirked to Ino.

"Mhm, yeah right. Sorry but I don't go out with cocky idiots who think they're hot." Ino laughed as Sakura sped forward when the light turned green leaving the dumbfounded car behind them hearing them say she was a Bitch, which she smirked at.

"W-Wow Ino-chan. I would have n-never been able to d-do that" Hinata stuttered.

"Hina-chan, in order for you to be as confident as the pig... you have to get rid of your stuttering!" Sakura started. "Just don't be... a fat, ugly, pig like her"

"PSHHH you're one to talk. Billboard brow."

"SHUT UP PIG!"

"YOU SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

"WELL IT'S NORMAL TO HAVE A FOREHEAD!"

"NOT ONE THAT'S AS BIG AS JAPAN!!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!"

"Sowwy Tenni- chwannnn" Ino and Sakura pouted as the murderous Tenten rubbed her temples.

As they parked their car, they ran inside the airport with their massive five suitcases each in tow. They were gonna get the rest of their things mailed to them after they get there.

"Okay ladies, which flight are you taking?" The attendant asked as they handed her their boarding passes.

"Flight 101 to Hong Kong then a connecting flight to Japan." Sakura answered.

"Okay and how many pieces of luggage will you store on the plane?"

"Urm... 20... hehe" Ino laughed. "5 each."

"Alright, wait a moment please while I print the stickers to go on your bags." After 1 minute the attendant asked, "Will there be any carry on items?"

"J-Just our purses h-here." Hinata answered.

"Just 3 since I'm not using a bag" Tenten said.

"Alright, go on through and hurry up. You need to board the plane in 15 minutes."

"Thank you!!"

"Okay guys... WE HAVE TO RUN!! Also, I need to go into the duty-free..." Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

"You better hurry up since I do NOT want to miss my flight!" Tenten said as Ino and Sakura ran into the duty-free into the make-up section. In just 2 minutes they were out with tons of make-up from Channel, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, and Shiseido.

"DUDE! They have all of this in Japan! Why the hell did you buy practically everything here?"

"Sorry Tenten but everything was so... TEMPTING!!" Sakura cackled.

"Whatever, lets just get onto our flight. And DO NOT GET DISTRACTED!" Tenten said before she noticed Ino and Sakura were missing.

"Oh great... F-Feragamo has a sale... a-and looks who's inside." Hinata sighed while pointing to the rosette and blond inside the store.

"Those two... are GOING TO PAY!!" Tenten shouted as she ran into the store, apologized to everyone in the store, and grabbed Ino and Sakura by the hair while they were gawking at a pair of high heels.

"BUY EVERYTHING IN JAPAN! Kami-sama, can't you guys restrain yourselves?" Tenten sighed as Ino and Sakura still tried to escape.

"OH YEAH! Tenten, what were you talking about before we got distracted? Oh right.. distraction." Sakura laughed.

"BUT I NEED THOSE SHOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" Ino whined.

"Okay, which do you want more. Hot asian guys... or, a plain pair of shoes which you can ALSO buy later on? Take your pick."

"OKAY LETS GO GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Sakura yelled out as she ran to the gate.

Tenten sighed as she ran after her, not wanting her to slam into a pole or anything.

_Flight one zero one from California to Hong Kong will be boarding in 1 minute. I repeat, Flight one zero one from California to Hong Kong will be boarding in 1 minute. Thank you. _

"Okay guys, we actually made it! did we get into economy?" Sakura asked while reading her boarding pass.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE IN FIRST CLASS!!" Tenten squealed as she entered the hallway connecting to the plane with her friends behind her.

"M-My dad was really worried a-about us so he bought us F-First class tickets" Hinata blushed.

"THANK YOU HINATA'S FAJA!!" Sakura shouted to the heavens getting weird glances from the people around her.

"What the hell Saku. Faja?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"You know... Faja, as in Father. But I just like saying Faja since its fun" Sakura laughed.

"Crazy child..." Tenten muttered to herself before they reached the actual plane.

"OKAY!! Actual time to say... GOOD-BYE CALIFORNIA! HELLO JAPAN!!" Ino laughed as they all entered the plane.

* * *

Right when they saw their seats, they were probably the happiest. Each consisted of a set of the latest magazines, deserts, a tv, footrest, a massaging machine build into the chair and what the best thing was, they got the entire first class area to themselves since there were only four seats anyways. They could lower the seats so that it was an actual bed and everything. And they had complete privacy.

"OKAY this is off the hook. SERIOUSLY!" Sakura squealed.

"This is pretty awesome" Tenten smirked as they got into their seats and waited for the plane to start. In a matter of seconds, the seatbelt sign was turned on and the plane started to move faster and faster until you could feel you were hovering in the air.

"Hm, guys, we should change into our uniforms don't you think?" Ino asked as they were already 6 hours into the flight.

"Wha-what?" Sakura said as she just woke up from her sleep.

"Wake-up sleepy head! We should change into our uniforms." Ino smiled.

"Tenten!"

"WHAT SAKU?!" Tenten screamed as she was listening to very loud music.

"TAKE OFF YOUR EARPHONES!"

"WHAT?!"

"TAKE. OFF. YOUR. EARPHONES!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY SAKU?!" Tenten screamed back confused before Sakura pulled off the earphones.

"I said... to take off your earphones." An annoyed Sakura said before sitting back down.

"Oh haha sowwy Saku-channn!!" Tenten said as she stuck her tongue out.

"You guys are idiots..." Ino sighed to herself before she took all four uniforms out of her bag.

"U-um Ino-chan. Why do you have a-all of our uniforms in your bag?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Well, I thought we would need to wear them to check if they fit or not. So if they don't and that they're hideous, I can fix them up tonight." Ino smiled before giving Hinata her uniform to try on.

"I-I'll be back in 1 minute"

"Okay hurry! Here Saku and Tenni. Your uniforms!!"

"Okay WE'LL BE BACK!!" Tenten and Sakura cackled in the evilest way before Ino went into the bathroom to try hers on too.

* * *

When they all got back from the bathroom they all looked at eachother. Well, more like inspecting eachother. Then, they all made a face.

"Okay seriously, this kilt is way too long. What the hell do they think we are? SCOTTISH MEN?!" Ino sighed in agony.

"Yes, me, the person who hates skirts, even has to admit these kilts are way too long..." Tenten also sighed while looking at herself in a full size mirror the attendants gave to them.

The uniform was actually so cute! but the only problem... the kilts. the kilts nearly went down to the middle of their calves which is not right when you're talking about California girls here.

The uniform consisted of a white blouse A/N:Like a sailer one. Exactly the one like Kagome's in Inuyasha, but instead of green, grey... if you don't really know what a typical Japanese Uniform looks like. a Navy blue striped kilt, knee high socks, and any shoes you wanted to wear.

A/N: _/image/japanese school/lolitababyangel/fancypocketbag25usd.gif?o8_. This would be a very good picture so you could see the school bag and the soon to be kilt. I would have taken a picture of my old uniform but... unfortunately my camera's broken T-T

"Alright guys, it's alright. With my crazy designing skills, I can turn that man wear into one sexy piece of hott-ness." Ino cackled as she took out her awesome supplies and began her work.

After 5 minutes of pure agony, the work was done. As Sakura looked into the mirror, man was she surprised.

"KAMI-SAMA! INO YOU'RE A GENIUS!! MY LITTLE PIGLET I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to Ino.

"Oh my... I look..." Hinata started.

"SO CUTE!!" Ino squealed as she saw Hinata.

"A-Arigatou I-Ino-chan" Hinata blushed while playing with the hem of her kilt.

"GAH ITS TOO SHORT NOW!!" Tenten cried.

"STOP BEING SUCH A MAN AND BECOME A GIRL!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine... BAKA! But REALLY its like... half way up my thigh!"

"Well I told you I would make you look sexyyyy!! I mean look at you! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Ino shouted.

Tenten did in fact look amazing. Her top hung to her curves perfectly while the kilt made you stare at her legs while the socks made her legs look a mile longer especially when she wore the black ballet flats Ino gave her.

"BUT I LOOK LIKE A GIRLY GIRLLLL!! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU!" Tenten said while pointing at Sakura which made her gasp.

"Tentennnnnnn its not my fault I'm beyond pretty!!" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Forehead..."

"Shut up Pig..."

"Okay seriously, let's not keep going on like this" Hinata said annoyed.

"KYAAAA YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!!" Sakura said while pinching Hinata's cheeks.

"Woah... that's weird..." Tenten said.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN TENNI!!" Ino said while hitting Tenten.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Tenten yelled.

"YEAH BRING IT!" Ino replied.

"OH IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted.

_20 minutes later, they arrived in Hong Kong. After much, MUCH shopping, they went on the one hour flight to Japan. _

* * *

_-On the plane-_

"A-Anyways, G-guys, aren't you all nervous? W-We haven't spoken fluent J-Japanese for s-six years." Hinata mumbled quietly.

"Daijobou Hinata-chan! We still understand everything!" Tenten smiled her big grin telling Hinata it would be okay in Japanese. "And I bet, we'll automatically start talking Japanese anyways.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, it's fine! the only thing I'M worried about is how our new school's going to turn out." Sakura sighed.

"Haha yeah. Hey do you know when we're getting off? My feet are getting swollen from this flight." Sakura asked. A/N: Let me tell you, it's NOT fun flying to and from Japan. Your feet get INSANELY swollen. First hand experience every year XD And yes, I'm still in love with my homeland. GOSHHH

"Umm I-In twenty m-minutes." Hinata said while looking at her watch.

"Ughh I guess I'll have to bear it until then" Sakura sighed.

* * *

_-One painful hour later-_

"YES!! FREEDOM!!" Sakura cried as she exited the plane with friends in tow.

"Who's picking us up again?" Tenten asked as they were exiting the airport.

"Umm I'm pretty sure my parents' driver is." Ino replied.

"I'm guessing it's going to take... what? 1o minutes to wait?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on let me call my dad" Ino said before she walked away while typing into her phone. "Yeah, hey dad. Can you pick us up? You can't? How long does it take to walk home? 20 minutes? Okay then I'll see you in a bit"

"So what did he say?" Tenten asked.

"Well, he said he can't pick us up because of work but it only takes us 2o minutes to get home. Also, he bought us a humongously new house for all of us to live in!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's great!! Now let's go!!" Sakura cried while running in the wrong direction. Realizing her mistake, she backed up and ran the other direction. "I KNEW THAT!!" She cried while everyone else sweatdropped but followed their pink haired friend anyways.

* * *

"Wow! This is an amazing house!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened the door to their new house with their new keys. "Ino, I officially love your father!!"

"I know, we ALL DO!!" Ino laughed as she ran inside and immediately ran to see the rooms. Each room had the person's name beautifully painted on the door. As she walked inside her own room, she gasped. Her bed was AMAZING! It was huge, had pillows professionally ordered on it, and had a huge drapery over it. Just like a stereotypical princess. Her walls were purple, her favourite colour, and she had her own bookshelf, Mac desktop, desk, vanity, and her own bathroom with a bathtub, shower, sink, beautiful countertop, and toilet. All in all it was amazing.

Sakura ran into her room and experienced the exact same thing as Ino, except instead of purple, her room was pink. Also, Tenten's room was green, and Hinata's room was midnight blue.

Outside their house, there was a humongous balcony connecting all of their rooms. They all ran outside and leaned against the railing. As expected, an amazing view!

"Wow..." Sakura sighed as she saw all the lights in the city turned on. Japan was amazing at night and she forgot how much she loved it. She breathed to take the fresh night air in. She shivered as the wind went against her bright pink locks but smiled as she saw her friends right beside her taking in the beauty of their old home. She was going to remember this beautiful night as long as she existed. Breathing in a last breath of air, she quickly said goodnight to her friends and slowly made it back to her room to unpack and get ready for tomorrow. Oh the evil day of tomorrow. -shudder- school.

* * *

_Ring!!_

___Ring!!_

_____Ring!! _(Yes an awesome alarm clock lmao)

"Ughhhhh!!" Sakura sighed as she turned off her alarm clock not wanting to break it, like the last 5oo she had in the past week. She groggily woke up as she looked at the time. 6:3oam. Not that bad since she was jetlag but school started at 8 so she would have to get ready. She walked out of her room and woke her friends up much to Tenten's distress.

Afterwards, she went into her shower to wash the sleepiness away from her body. She lathered shampoo in her hair sighing at the comfort it gave her and lathered her body before rinsing it off. She exited the bathroom in a towel to get her uniform out of her closet but returning to blow dry her hair. Afterwards, she came back into her room to slip the blouse overtop her head and slid her kilt on. She looked in the mirror. She had to admit she had the curves in all of the right places. She slid on her knee high socks and went to her vanity. She lightly put lipgloss and mascara on before brushing her new straight cut bangs and long hair which reached her mid-back before grabbing her bag and going downstairs.

"Morning guys!!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw her friends sitting at the kitchen counter eating cereal and juice.

"Hey Saku, come and eat. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Ino said.

"Okay. But I think I only want juice. Not really hungry." Sakura said while opening the fridge. "WOAH! WHERE THE HELL DID WE GET THIS MUCH FOOD?!"

"Hinata's dad" Tenten laughed as Hinata blushed.

"Wow Hinata! Remind me to thank your dad... AGAIN!" laughed Sakura as she got the juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass before gulping it down.

"L-lets go you g-guys!!" Hinata said as she saw the clock.

"But we dont have a ride!" Tenten said.

"Actually, we do!!" Sakura laughed. "My dad got my car sent over from Cali. SO RUN TO THE CONVERTABLE!!" They all ran towards the door forgetting they hadn't put their shoes on.

"Uh hehe Um!! I think I'm just gonna put on my shoes.. ehehe" Ino nervously laughed before putting on her her black wedges. Hinata and Tenten wore black flats and Sakura wore black heels.

"Uh yeah.. TO THE CAR!!" Tenten laughed maniacally.

The all got inside the car and raced to school and parked in the nearest parking space. Since it was in the middle of the year, they were the official 'New Students'. They turned and gasped at what they saw. Their school was.. amazing. Three buildings with perfectly manicured grass with a humongous fountain with seats around it right in the middle. It was like... a dream. This was the the most prestigious school in Japan mainly for the rich and famous. All of a sudden, they heard humongous stamping noises. They slowly turned around and saw that a huge mob of girls were coming towards them with four outrageously good looking guys in the lead. Before they knew it, they were knocked to the ground as the four guys hid behind their car.

_'What the hell was that?!' _was going on in each of the girl's minds.

* * *

How did you guys like it?! PLEASE Read and Review!! Next chapter will OBVIOUSLY longer!! And.. I know it wasnt very detailed but with much feedback i know it'll be better!

Love you all!!

-Dark.Anime.Angel.Goddess-


	2. Jerks? Or not?

Hey Everyone!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!! Hopefully, this will be MUCH longer!! In case you guys want to know... The pairings are...

Sakura x Sasuke  
Ino x Shika  
Hina x Naruto  
Tenten x Neji

YAYY!! Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY

Disclaimer: T.T I do not own Naruto and I unfortunatly never will. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**-Konoha High School AGAIN!-**

Chapter 2: Are you... SERIOUS?!

* * *

Recap:

_All of a sudden, they heard humongous stamping noises. They slowly turned around and saw that a huge mob of girls were coming towards them with four outrageously good looking guys in the lead. Before they knew it, they were knocked to the ground as the four guys hid behind their car._

_'What the hell was that?!' was going on in each of the girl's minds._

* * *

"D-Did you see that?" Sakura stuttered as she got up from the ground and dusted her now dirty uniform.

"HELL YES I DID! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ino screamed as Sakura helped her up.

"I'm pretty sure that was a humongous group of girls chasing those guys over there." Tenten said with anger slit eyes while pointing to the four guys hiding behind their car.

"Yeah who are you idiots anyways? And why were you running away from those girls?" Sakura asked angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! You ran us over! I mean look at poor Hina-chan here!" Ino said as she pointed to a red, trembling Hinata.

"Hn. You should have watched where you were going pinky." a boy at around the age of 16 smirked to Sakura.

"You did NOT just call me pinky you... Chicken Ass... Haired... Bastard!!" Sakura yelled referring to his onyx blue hair that sticked out at the back.

"Sasuke-teme don't be so mean to them! It was our fault anyways." A blond boy came up behind the cocky bastard. :)

"YEAH! LISTEN TO THE BLOND!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"You guys don't seem to be perfectly good at Japanese." a guy, whose hair was shaped as a pineapple, lazily said as he leaned against the car.

"HEY! I JUST GOT THAT CAR WAXED!" Sakura yelled.

"We're from California. So lay-off about our speaking." Tenten said as she glared a a guy who had the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan" the pearl eyed boy said turning to

"Umm, I f-forgot to." Hinata replied.

"EHH? YOU KNOW THIS CUTIE?" The blond yelled while pointing to Hinata making her blush.

"She's my cousin. And what the hell did you call her?"

"Umm. I didn't say cute! Ehehe... ATTRACTIVE? EHH NEJI WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE!!" the blond screamed as the pearl eyed boy whose name was Neji, pounded him to the ground.

"Okay whatever. Let's just go." Ino said before dragging her three friends away from the group of guys, towards the school's main door.

As they got into the school, they immediately got lost but with the help of a few kind students, they finally made it there.

"Hi. Um, we're here to pick up our schedules and locks for our lockers." Tenten said to the secretary.

"Oh hello! My name is Shizune. Can you girls wait for a minute? I'll just inform the principal that you're all here." The lady smiled.

The girls patiently waited in the respected area before Shizune came out with a woman with blond hair in low pony-tails. She looked very young.

"Hi girls! I'm Tsunade, your principal!! I hope you like Konoha High right now! You must be... Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino." The woman said pointing at each of them correctly before they all said 'Hi'.

"Here are your schedules and your locker combinations and such. Sakura, I heard from your mother that you are a very talented singer!"

"Oh.. I'm not.. that good. You know, just choir and such." Sakura replied.

"Well, If you're interested, you can use the music room at any time. its just down the hall to your right. Also, Tenten! You must be the one who's very fond of weapons. In our metalwork class we do make shurikans and katanas so you might be interested in that too!"

"Oh thank you! Do you have any classes that have to do with combat too?" Tenten asked.

"Oh yes, in your physical education course you do all kinds of things such as combat, as you said, dancing, gymnastics, and your daily sports." Tsunade smiled. "Oh and Hinata and Ino! You two are interested in the Arts I presume? Hinata, a painter. And Ino, a fashion designer."

"Yes! But, how do you know all this?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I spoke to your mother and Hinata's father about both of your artistic background." Tsunade smiled.

"S-So t-there are c-classes for the a-arts?"

"Yes there are, Hinata dear. But enough of this, Your first bell is going to ring in... ten minutes. You better be going on your way. Your lockers should be on the second floor. Your teacher will give you a guide once you're in your homerooms! Enjoy it here at Konoha!" Tsunade excitedly pushed them out the door before pulling out some Sake and sitting down sighing.

* * *

"Okay, very... enthusiastic principal." Sakura laughed while walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Wow, I never took the time to even realize how amazing this school is." Tenten said as she looked around.

All of the walls were painted a creamy white and the very back hallway at the back of the school had marble pillars instead of outside walls. A/N: I hope you get what I'm talking about.The lockers were huge and they were the colour of a light baby blue while millions of lights shone down on the gorgeous marble floor.

The girls quickly ran to the bathroom just to see what it looked like, and once again, they were completely blown away. The ceilings were high, the walls were painted a soothing navy blue and the sinks were made of granite. The rectangular mirror stretched along the entire wall was so clear and the chandelier made the room glow. On the table top there were baskets full of different kinds of lotions, hairspray, body mist, little towels, and even little tubes full of lipgloss and every type of makeup you could own. There was enough for twice of the schools population since they were refilled every ten minutes. There was even jewelry laid out. Diamonds, topaz, pearls, you name it.

The stalls were especially amazing. In each one, there was a flat screen tv and up to date magazines. Also, the main thing they absolutely loved about the bathroom, was the bathroom's closet. You just go to a portion of it which has your name and in that area, you get to have entire outfits straight from the celebrities just for you.

"Man, you guys. this bathroom is AMAZING!" Sakura squealed as she pulled out a dark silky purple cocktail dress.

"It is, isn't it!" Ino laughed as she was looking at a pair of diamond flats.

"U-Um g-girls, we have... t-two minutes to find our lockers and get to class"

"WOAH Hinata-chan! You're right! Come on guys we're late!" Tenten said as she pulled her friends out of the bathroom and into the area where their lockers were supposed to be.

"Okay... My locker number is... 368!" Sakura said as she found her locker.

"Mines... 370! Hinata's 366, and Tenten's 364!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at each of their papers. "We're only one locker apart Saku!!"

"Okay! So where is our homeroom...?"

"Tenni-chan, its right... behind you." Sakura sweatdropped.

"OH RIGHT! I knew that!" Tenten sheepishly laughed before turning around and walking into the door. "OKAY I never did that"

"You, are one weird child" Ino said as she patted the pain ridden Tenten on the head.

"You're one to talk..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYYYYY?!"

"N-Nothing Ino-chan!!" Tenten said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine.. let's just get to class. We're 5 minutes late." Sakura said before turning the doorknob in a very suspenseful way.

After much precious time and energy, Ino screamed. "SAKURA! JUST TURN THE FREAKING DOORKNOB!!"

"Fine. Way to ruin the suspenseful moment..." Sakura muttered.

"YOUR FACE RUINED THE SUSPENSEFUL MOMENT!! BUAHAHAHAHA"

"What the hell Ino... You're such a creepy kid." Tenten said as she hit Ino upside the head as Sakura opened the door to see a classroom full of hell.

Let's just say, you wouldn't want to be in there. Paper airplanes, graffiti, desks out of place. You catch my drift. I mean, sluts GALORE. But also, Hottie hot hottie paradise! -drools-

As the four girls walked into the classroom it all became silent. Then all of a sudden some catcalls, wolf whistles, and wandering eyes came onto them and also, some evil glares. But this was regular for them. Especially in California where the horniest guys were.

"Where's the sensei?" Tenten whispered to Sakura.

"I dunno what should we do?!" Sakura asked before she started hyperventilating before they all heard a voice.

"Oi Pinky. Come over here." The four girls turned towards the back of the class where they saw those four familiar guys.

"What the hell do you wantttt?" Sakura said in a whining voice as her friends followed her to the back of the class.

"SASUKE-KUN?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS SLUT?" A random girl in the class shouted.

"YEAH! SASUKE-KUN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE!!" Another one yelled.

"NO HES MINE!" And another one...

"NO! HE'S MARRYING ME!" and yet, another one...

"Wow chicken-ass, seems like you have a fan club." Sakura smirked.

"CHICKEN-ASS?! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SASUKE-KUN A CHICKEN ASS, FOREHEAD BITCH!" A fan-girl shouted.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY! MY FOREHEAD IS NOT THAT BIG!!" Sakura pouted.

"Okay just ignore them. By the way! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! The most wanted man in Japan!!" The blond shouted.

"Yeah, in jail." The pineapple muttered. "I'm Nara, Shikamaru."

"He's also a genius with an IQ of 200!!" Naruto shouted with a fox-like grin planted on his face. "This bastard right here is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Dobe."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DOBE YOU TEMEEE!!"

"Dude. Just call him a bastard. Bastard and Teme mean the exact same thing." Tenten sweatdropped.

"Fine. Be like a copy of Neji. Hmmmph!" Naruto pouted. "Okay, and, white eyes here is Hyuuga, Neji. And yeah. What about you guys?"

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. This pig here is Yamanaka, Ino. This is Tenten, and this is our beloved Hyuuga Hinata-chan!!" Sakura squealed.

"Where do we sit...?" Ino asked. "There's no empty chairs in the class."

"Okay Chicken-ass, I'm going to sit on you then." Sakura grinned before sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"What the hell pinky. Get off of me."

"But your comfortable Sasu-channn" Sakura giggled.

"HAHA SASU-CHAN!! THAT'S A GOOD ONE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto laughed before pulling a blushing Hinata onto his lap.

"N-Naruto-kun. What a-are you d-doing?"

"I don't wanna lose to Teme!!" Naruto exclaimed before wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist causing Neji to get angered.  
"Girly-boy, stop being so protective of Hina-chan." Tenten said while rolling her eyes and trying to push Neji off of the seat.

"Panda. This is my seat. Get a new one."

"WHAT?! PANDA?! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn. The chinese panda buns you have on your head." Neji said simply.

"Also, what the hell does Hn mean?"

"Hn."

"Kyaaaa Idiot!!" Tenten whined as she sat on his desk.

"Lazy ass stop sleeping on the table. I wanna sit on it!! I don't wanna stand." Ino said angrily.

"You remind me too much of somebody... troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started leaning back onto his chair instead.

"YAY! THANK YOU SHIKAAAA" Ino shouted before sitting on the desk.

"Don't call me Shika."

"Too late Shika-kunnnn! It's so cute!" Ino laughed before talking to Tenten.

"You know, you guys aren't that bad" The girls said synchronized before laughing.

* * *

_-Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura-_

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist which made her blush. "Okay Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked with a blush still evident on her face while Sasuke put his head atop her shoulder taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Hn. You smell good for a girl who has a big forehead." Sasuke said as Sakura felt his breath against her skin making her shiver.

"You know, I need to know more things about you. So tell me, why do you have so many fan-girls." Sakura asked trying to act regular.

"Can't you tell? I'm deviously sexy."

"Woahh Cocky-ass alert! No seriously, why?"

"I'm part of a famous Japanese band called Shurikan that you have probably never heard of since you're from the states. And I'm the son of the owner of the school. That good enough for your standards?"

'_Kami-sama he's so irresistibly sexy. He's practically a God. But, I definitely need to play hard to get with this one.' _Sakura smirked in her head.

"Nope. You have to impress me more than that." Sakura smirked before getting up from a smirking Sasuke's lap.

_'Man she is too sexy for her own good' _Sasuke said to himself with a smirk as he watched the Rosette haired hottie talk to her friends.

Just as Sakura was talking to Ino, the door burst open to a young man whose face was hidden by a mask. He had silver hair and was quite tall.

"Sorry I'm late students!!" The man laughed.

"YOU'RE LATEEEE!!" a boy with brown hair and triangle marks on his face shouted.

"Yes, yes, Kiba. I already said that. AND I have a very good explanation."

"YEAH?! EXPLAIN THEN!" Naruto jumped up and shouted.

"Well, I was helping an old lady cross the street."

"LIAR" The entire class shouted.

"I was lost on the road of life!"

"LIAR"

"Okay fine, I was picking up some applications for the new students"

"LIAR!"

"No seriously... they're right there." The man said with a sweatdrop as he pointed to Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"LIAR!"

"Okay seriousl-"

"LIAR!"

"Wait-"

"LIAR!"

"I'm supposed to be the teacher here!"

"LIAR!"

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" The man shouted before smiling at the four girls. "Can you four please come up here?"

"Umm.. sure." Tenten said before walking down the aisle with her friends in tow.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi your new teacher. Please introduce yourselves. Just be brief"

"I'm Tenten. My likes would be... weaponry, bubble-tea, fighting, playing the drums and... not shopping. Dislikes... wimps, idiots, and if you mess with my friends. That's all" Tenten said before she backed up.

"Hi! I'm Haruno, Sakura. My likes are shopping, bubble-tea, singing, playing the piano, making up lyrics, and.. I guess playing my guitar. Dislikes... Chicken-haired bastards.." Sakura said before winking at a smirking Sasuke. "Also, If people hurt my friends, and if they try to be my friend for the sake of unnecessary things. Thank you!"

"I'm Yamanaka, Ino and my likes are going to my beach house, shopping, drawing, bubble-tea, playing my guitar too like Sakura and... just living life! not that many dislikes though. Thank you!"

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Like my f-friends, I like the beach and bubble-tea. I l-love to paint and to draw. I a-also play the piano. Thank Y-You" Hinata smiled.

"Alright girls, thank you for introducing yourselves. The bells going to ring any minute so... CLASS DISMISSED!" Kakashi yelled before opening up the door.

"Okay girls. What class do we have next?" Sakura asked while trying to open up her locker with no prevail.

"GYM!!" Tenten shouted happily before successfully opening her lock.

"Okay guys... this stupid lock won't open!!" Sakura cried.

"Okay hold on, I'll help you out after I take out my gym back and stuff." Ino said.

"Sakura-chan a-are you sure you're turning it correct?" Hinata asked as she opened her locker.

"I'm sure! Even Tenten tried!"

"It really is stuck!" Tenten said as she closed her locker and locking it.

"Hn. Let me help you." Sasuke said as he came up behind her.

"No way! I don't want you knowing my combo!" Sakura said as she kept trying.

"From the many times you've tried. I already know your combination." Sasuke said before taking Sakura's hand in one hand and taking the lock in the other.

"Fine. Be smart" Sakura said as she leaned her head on Sasuke's chest.

"So you turn it to the left first to number one. Then pass the zero once to get to eleven. Then turn it to the left once again to five." Sasuke said as he undid the lock.

"Fine Sasu-chann I'm just bad at locks okay!" Sakura said with a pout as she took out her gym bag, She then closed her locker and locked it securely.

"What, don't I get anything in return for doing that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Fine." Sakura said before pecking Sasuke on the cheek and pulling him towards the gym since she already saw his gym bag with him.

"Since you know my combination, what's yours? Hmm? And where is your locker?" Sakura asked as she was heading towards the girl's change room.

"Hn. You want me to add my address and cell number with that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ughh you and your ego." Sakura sighed. "Just give me them later"

Sasuke smirked before entering the guy's changeroom leaving Sakura to slowly go into her respected changeroom.

_'Why oh why does he have to be so GODLY?!' _Sakura cried to herself. T-T

* * *

Haha OKAY! How was it guys? I thought this one was kinda short... OH WELL! Also, I just redid the first chapter AGAIN! yes, I am a perfectionist! DON'T KILL MEEEE!! Also, please dont just add me to your alert list... REVIEW TOO!! Or else I won't have much feedback to perfect this story!!

OKAY THANKS! I love you all!! Till next time...

-Dark-Anime-Angel-Goddess-


	3. PE with Gai: Hell of a fun time!

Hey Everyone!! YAY! once again.. thanks for reading and reviewing!! Now its time for the... third chappie!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Pairings AGAIN!

Sakura x Sasuke  
Ino x Shika  
Hina x Naruto  
Tenten x Neji

Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto... WISH I DID!! BUT you know... I... dont. GAHHH SO MEANNN! WHY LORD KAMI-SAMA?! WHY?!

* * *

**-Konoha High School AGAIN!-**

Chapter 3: Gym with Gai... One heck of a party

* * *

Recap:

_"Ughh you and your ego." Sakura sighed. "Just give me them later"_

_Sasuke smirked before entering the guy's changeroom leaving Sakura to slowly go into her respected changeroom._

_'Why oh why does he have to be so GODLY?!' Sakura cried to herself. T-T_

* * *

"Hey Saku! Hurry uppp I NEED TO RUN RIGHT NOW!" Tenten shouted.

"Dude... Tenten calm DOWN! It's just gym." Ino said with a sweatdrop.

"But it's my favourite subject OKAY!" Tenten said as she cried in the very dark... gloomy... corner.

"Tenten. Get you tush out of that emo corner." Ino commanded before exiting the locker room.

"Fine Ino..." Tenten muttered before exiting also leaving Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey Hina? How come you didn't tell us that you had a cousin who lives here?" Sakura asked.

"W-Well, he's more like an i-ice block and he's really protective over me. And I didn't want Tenten t-to encounter with him because I k-know she would g-get annoyed at him."

"Ah I see. well its okay! Let's go!"

The PE uniform consisted of a white polo and navy blue silky shorts. Sakura and Ino held their hair up in a ponytail because their hair was very long. Tenten held her hair up in her usual buns and Hinata just left hers down.

(A/N: If your still confused, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten have straight cut bangs. Hinata's hair goes just past her shoulders and Sakura', Tenten and Ino's hair reaches mid-back. Ino is the only one who has side bangs.)

When Sakura got out she immediately saw Ino and Tenten playing eachother in a game of basketball while everyone was watching. As usual, Tenten loved to be the center of attention when it comes to sports.

"Okay Tenten! I know I'm never gonna beat you but OH WELL!" Ino laughed before stealing the ball from Tenten and doing a lay-up, getting the ball in the basket.

"Well, Ino. Since you know I'm going to win, how about, you shouldn't even try." Tenten smirked while swishing the ball into the net from half-court.

"Ughh Tentennnn my leg hurts..." Ino cried with agony grabbing her ankle with two hands.

"Really?! WHERE?" Tenten said letting go of the ball.

"PSYCH!! BAHAHA" Ino cackled before taking the ball and shooting a three pointer.

"You evil, maniac like girl!" Tenten cried before taking the ball away from Ino and doing an under-the-leg lay-up, causing the score to be even.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!!" A man wearing a green spandex suit and a bowl shape haircut cried with... youth.

"What the hell..? What the hell is SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND?" Ino said.

"THAT MY LITTLE YOUTHFUL STUDENT IS RIGHT HERE!!" The man screamed pointing at the ground before a mini version of him whispered in his ear.

"Oh really? This isn't... SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND...? Oh so this is Konoha High? and not SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND?"

"QUIT SHOUTING... SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!! WHEREVER THAT IS!!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"Hehe I must say that is an awesome name for an Island." Naruto laughed. "SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!! YAY!! LET'S GO!!"

"Idiot..."

"YOU WANNA GO SASUKE-TEME?"

"Hn. Do you?"

"Oh kami-sama, I HAVE TO GO!!" Naruto screamed before running to the bathroom making everyone sweatdrop.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF... NOT SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!! MY NAME IS GAI-SENSEI! NOW LET US YOUTHFULLY GO OUTSIDE! MEET ME ON THE FIELD IN 20 SECONDS! OR ELSE YOU ALL FAIL!!" The man smiled a very, very shiny smile blinding everyone. You could even hear a slight 'ping'.

"OH RIGHT! THIS YOUTHFUL STUDENT OF MINE IS OF THE NAME OF ROCK LEE! PRAISE HIM! NOW GO TO THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!!"

"The what?"

"JUST GO TO THE YOUTHFUL FIELDDDDDDD!!" Gai cried.

"Alright, alright... just quit yelling..." Sakura sighed.

"GAI-SENSEI IS NOT YELLING CHERRY-BLOSSOM!!" The mini Gai yelled.

"Now you're yelling!" Sakura complained.

"I'M NOT YELLING! I'M JUST SCREAMING OUT YOUTHFUL WORDS MY CHERRY-BLOSSOM!"

"Okay stop calling me cherry blossom!"

"WHO'S CALLING YOU CHERRY BLOSSOM, CHERRY BLOSSOM?!"

"Kami-sama... what's wrong with you?"

"NOTHING CHERRY BLOSSOM! I'M JUST ASTOUNDED BY YOUR BEAUTY! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"No... sorry."

"PLEASE CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"Hn. She said no."

"Sasuke..." Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke pulled her away from the spandex wearing maniac who was still shouting out his love.

"That guy was getting on my nerves." Sakura said as she was massaging her temples as Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for pulling me away from him but you are still a bastard you know."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"There you go again!" Sakura sighed.

"Hn. So why did you come to Japan?"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SPEAKS!"

"Shut up. Just answer the question." Sasuke smirked once again.

"Well, I've always loved Japan. And all four of us haven't been back here since we were 10 so yeah. That's about it. I just don't know where to go for sightseeing."

"Hn. Akihabara's pretty cool. Only if you're into electronics and anime stuff"

"Oooo I love anime! and electronics are pretty cool. I need a new camera and cellphone anyways since the cellphones here are so awesome!" Sakura squealed. "Oh yeah give me your arm."

"Why."

"I want to write down my number!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he stretched out his left arm. "When did you have a pen with you?"

"I have ways" Sakura said evilly making Sasuke roll his eyes. "Okay done! Call me any time"

"Hn. Are you saying you want me to call you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uhmmm. N-No! Okay whatever! we're gonna be late!!" Sakura quickly said as she pulled him down towards the field.

* * *

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS OF SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!! RUN 1500 LAPS AROUND THIS AMAZINGLY YOUTHFUL FIELD!" Gai laughed.

"WAIT FOR ME GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!! HOW COULD I FORGET YOU!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEEEEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The two maniacs shouted while running towards eachother when a random sunset appeared.

"Where the heck did that random sunset come from? And the crashing waves?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Some things are better left unsolved."

"Fine Shika. Be annoying." Ino said as she punched him in the arm.

"ANYWAYS STUDENTS OF SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND!! RUN TO THE SUNSET!!"

"But its... only... eleven o'clock." A random student replied.

"WELL RUN ANYWAYS! SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND STUDENTS!! I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU!!"

"Yep we got a crazy maniac to be our teacher... oh god." Tenten said before she started running.

"IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO RUN 1500 LAPS?!" Naruto wailed.

"MAKE IT POSSIBLE SHABOOBALABABAMABOO ISLAND STUDENT! I WILL BE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" Gai yelled before running inside to eat icecream.

"Oh kami-sama shoot me now..." Ino complained before shouting to the sleeping Shikamaru on the ground. "SHIKAAAAAAAAAAA GET UP FROM THE GROUND!!"

"I dont wanna." And he continued to doze off looking at his wonderful clouds.

"Fine... be a lazy ass." Ino muttered before running off next to Sakura.

* * *

Tenten was basically competing against Neji to see who could run faster than the other. Right now, Neji was in the lead.

"Neji! I am not going to lose to you!" Tenten shouted to a smirking Neji before quickening her speed so that she was right next to him. "So, what do you do besides being an ice-block?"

"Hn. Basically everything you do. But I'm in a band."

"Ahhh so desu... no wonder you guys were being chased by those... fan-girls" Tenten shuddered.

"Aa."

"So, are you guys famous or something here?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. We're on the top five in Japan."

"Sugoi! That's amazing! what do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Kyaaa I always wanted to play the guitar..."

"Hn. I can teach you if you want."

"OOOO Is the ice-block turning soft?" Tenten smirked.

"Aa. Just doing you a favour."

"Alright then!! Just give me your cell number riiiight after I beat you!! Also, Ikitai desu!!"

"Where?"

"To one of your concerts of course!! Oh and for the guitar lessons... Do I have to pay you okane?!"

"Hn. Maybe. I'll think about it." Neji smirked before getting ahead of Tenten.

"Kya!! Neji!!"

* * *

"Woah! Look at Neji and Tenten go! They're amazing!" Sakura whispered to Hinata and Ino.

"How many laps are we at? I'm dyinggggg" Ino complained.

"I-I'm pretty sure we're on our sixth one." Hinata replied.

"Okay that's it. I'm gonna lay down next to the lazy-ass." Ino said before laying herself next to Shika.

"Couldn't handle it eh?" Shikamaru asked opening one eye.

"Hey, I tried okayy" Ino pouted.

"Fine, fine. How about you look at the clouds with me."

What's so good about clouds?!" Ino asked dumbfounded before lying her head down right beside Shikamaru's.

"They make me feel at peace. I want to be as free as them."

"They're so... kawaii!! And... it's as if they're carefree."

"That's what I like about them. They make the world seem less troublesome."

"Wow, you're really deep Shika. I like that about you" Ino smiled while perching her head on one of her hands, looking at the boy beside her. "Shika, besides being a freaking genius and a guy who's troubled by everything, what is the thing that keeps your mind off everything?"

"Hmm, probably playing any instrument that I feel like playing."

"How are you so smart? You're able to play any instrument?!"

"Yeah, if I take the time. Why are you so amazed?"

"I guess... compared to you, I seem like an idiot." Ino said while looking at the sky as Shikamaru sat himself up.

"Okay, listen to me, no one is a true idiot. If you actually take the time, you'll be able to be as smart as someone with an IQ of... 250. People are smart in different ways."

"I don't believe that." Ino muttered.

"Okay, as an example. I suck at anything to do with art. You? Come on look at you, you obviously have a knack at doing makeup or fashion. That is something someone would kill for. Man, that was troublesome to say." Shika said as he leaned back looking at the sky again.

"Haha, thanks Shika." Ino smiled as she hugged the boy tight. "By the way, your FACE is troublesome"

"What the hell? You're like a girl version of Naruto." Shikamaru muttered smiling a little.

"Hey guys!! I'M DONE PEEING!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto came out of nowhere jumping in the air before running off.

"Okay, dude. I am NOTHING like him." Ino said pointing with a disgusted face towards Naruto.

"DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT A 'DUDE' IS ANOTHER WORD FOR A CAMEL'S PENIS?!"

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Also, I did NOT need to hear that!!"

"Sakura... where did YOU come from? But I do need to agree with Sakura, that was really random... now I don't ever want to say that word again... but I probably will without knowing it." Ino said once again looking disgustingly at Naruto.

"Dude... dude... dude... dude... CAMEL'S PENIS!! HEY! I MADE A SONGGGGGG!!"

"Dobe. Shut up."

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEE!"

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL PEOPLE! NOW I SHALL CALL MY MOTHER A DUDE! YESS!! SHE WILL NEVER KNOW A THINGGG!!" Gai laughed as he appeared out of nowhere licking an icecream bar.

"Dude, it's an example of a dude right in front of us." Kiba said as he was talking to Akamaru about Gai.

"VERY GOOD MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!"

"You do know he just insulted you right..?" Tenten asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay seriously! Why do you all just appear out of nowhere?!" Ino asked... yes, OUT OF NOWHERE!!

"ANYWAYS! YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED SINCE THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CLASS BECAUSE I WENT TO GET MY MOTHER AKA MY DUDE SOME ICECREAM!!" Gai squealed.

"You called your mom your Camel's penis? You have a CAMEL?! CAN I RIDE IT?"

"No Naruto, stop being an idiot." Sakura said as she bonked him on the head.

"Hey! You just ruined my mojo...jojojojojo!! BAHAHAHA"

"N-Naruto-Kun... please c-calm down"

"HAIII!! HINATA-CHANNNNNNN" Naruto yelled as he drank a bottle of 'Nestea' and fell back into a random pool of water.

"... This has been one hectic first day" Tenten sweatdropped.

"A-Ano... we're dismissed right?" Hinata asked while jabbing both of her index fingers together shyly.

"Oh yeah!! What's next?" Sakura asked.

"Ummmm. LUNCH!! YUMMMM!!" Ino screamed as she got off of the ground pulling Shikamaru with her.

"Wow... you really are a pig!!"

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

"BRING IT PIGGY!"

"OH, HELLO! IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!"

"Okay seriously Ino... don't take my line" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Well... ITS COOL BUN-HEAD!"

"OH NO YOU DID-ENTTTTT"

"Dident?" Naruto asked getting out of the pool of water now completely soaked. "I don't get it.."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET IT!" Tenten yelled.

"OKAY!! TIME FOR RAMENNN!! RAMEN TIME! RAMEN TIME!! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN TIMEEE!!" Naruto yelled out happily before running towards the cafeteria.

"What were we yelling about again?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"I don't remember..." Ino and Tenten said in total synchronization.

"HAHA JINX!! BUY ME A SOOOODA!" Tenten screamed pointing in Ino's face.

"You're one weird kid."

"Okay seriously, you stole my line again." Tenten sweatdropped... again. "Hey where'd everyone go?"

"I dunno. I guess... the cafeteria..?" Sakura answered as she looked at the empty field.

"Wowzahh... okay time for lunchh!!" Ino cried as she pulled Sakura and Tenten with her since Hinata had already gone.

"Okay, now I know we're retards."

"It's okay Saku. We're awesome like that."

"If you sayyyy so Tenni-chan!"

* * *

(A/N: Oh yeah I realized the link that I gave you all for the kilt doesn't work on Fanfiction so go to my profile and I'll give you the proper link :) Thanks!!)

"Hey guys... where's Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked Ino and Sakura right after they got out of the cafeteria lunch with their food.

"OH! I see her waving! Let's go!!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved back to Hinata who was sitting at an empty table. When they reached there, they realized the table was filled with flowers, cards, chocolates, and.. everything you could think of.

"Okay Hina-chan, you shouldn't have gotten us these many... gifts!" Ino said happily, obviously full of herself.

"A-Ano... I didn't. All these r-random boys bombarded t-the table right when I got h-here saying to g-give these presents to y-you three... and m-me. It was very s-shocking."

"Holy crap we already have fan-boys." Sakura stated as she sat down across from Hinata.

"HAHA! I have hardly any!!" Tenten said as she looked at the pile.

"U-Um... they said they would give a-all of us love notes in our lockers. A-And when I protested s-saying that it would be very b-bothersome... they s-said they would mail e-everything to our house. Gomen!!"

"It's alright Hina! It's fine." Sakura smiled before eating her rice.

"Where are those annoying guys anyways?" Ino asked searching the entire caf.

"A-Ano.. right... there" Hinata said pointing with scared eyes.

"Hinata... why do you look like th-" Tenten started before she saw what was right behind her.

"... well, thats just one lovely sight." Sakura said as she looked down and continued eating her food.

"What... man whores." Ino said infuriated at the sight before her. Each one of the guys having atleast three girls around them practically sucking eachothers faces off.

"Whatever, we're used to this anyways. Just finish eating and lets look around the school!" Tenten said happily before finishing off her lunch box.

"T-Tenten-chan... you eat way t-too quickly" Hinata smiled before handing her a water bottle before she could choke.

"SUMIMASEN! SAKURA-CHAN WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" The bowl-shaped haircut guy screamed causing the entire cafeteria to look at Sakura.

"Ano... Donata desu ka?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! I AM THE HANDSOME, RAVISHING ROCK-LEE!!"

"Oh... right... I'm... sorry but.. no..?" Sakura replied before running out of the cafeteria while pulling Tenten with her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

"OOOO Rejected! Oh you just got rejected! RE-JE-CTED REJECTED!!" A random group of girly girls chanted while Ino and Hinata sneaked away to the foyer to find Sakura and Tenten.

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY-BLOSSOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Lee screamed as he fell on his knees in tears as he saw 'his' beautiful Cherry-blossom scurry away from his 'sexy' rock body. "DON'T YOU SEE MY GORGEOUS FEATUREEEESSSS?!"

"OI! SHUT UP FUZZY-EYEBROWS! YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!!" Naruto yelled as he threw a donut at Lee's head.

"OH NARUTO-KUN!! ARE YOU SAYING I'M A GOOD ACTOR??" Lee said in hope.

"Hey... can I try on your spandex suit? It looks comfy" Naruto asked randomly.

"OH SURE! I HAVE TONS!!" Lee yelled as he pulled out a suit from his lunch bag.

"W00T! I AM THE SPANDEX MASTERRRRRR!!" Naruto yelled in delight.

* * *

_-Japanese Vocab for Dummies!! Nah just kidding. You guys rock xD-_

_**Kami-Sama:**_ Basically, God to them. Like how we say... _OH GOD!_ or... _OH MY GOD!_ They say... _Kami-sama_!! _**  
**_

_**So Desu:**_ Is that so..._**  
**_

_**Sugoi:**_ Amazing!**_  
_**

**_Ikitai desu:_** I want to go.**_  
_**

**_Okane: _**Monehhhhh!

_**Kawaii:**_ Cute!

_**Gomen: **_Sorry

_**Donata desu ka?: **_Who are you?

_**Hn & Aa: **_It's just a Sasuke/Neji thing.

In case you guys want to know anymore simple phrases, Just ask me! I'll do my best to reply to all of them :)

* * *

Alrighty! third chapter done!! YAY! I'm proud of myself!! :) Just had to have one insanely funny chapter!! Hope you liked it!! I NEED FEEEEEEDBACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Anyways, READ AND REVIEW MY LITTLE DARLINGSSSS!! x) I loveth you allethhhh!!

ALSO! Guys, give me more ideas you want to put into the story! I take every one of them into consideration :)  
Now, to wait for the fourth chapter... That may take a while. Just jokes you guys! I'll try my best!!

Love always,

-Dark-Anime-Angel-Goddess-


End file.
